Little Elsa met Jack
by alice8therabbit
Summary: Little Elsa met Jack when she was just a sad little girl, concealing her powers, shut up in her room. Oneshot.


**"Ahem, um, don't you already have a Elsa and Jack story that you should be updating, missy?"**

**Hehe, yeeeah, well you see, I was going to and I have half that chapter half-finished buuuuut this snuck up and bit me and I felt the need to write it. It was also sorta requested (lookin' at you, ZR).**

**Favorite. Follow even though it a oneshot. Review, respectfully.**

**Also, why not check out my other Jelsa? You might like it, right? Hmmm? Hmm? (****Speaking of my other story, ****Creative title, ey? Haha)**

**Anyway, (^~^) Enjoy (^~^) !**

Jack zipped along the palace roof, an icy path forming and allowing him to slip effortlessly across the surface. Finally, the roof ended and the boy launched into the open air. A wide smile claimed his lips but soon vanished when he realized that he wasn't going to make the leap.

Sure enough, moments later, Jack face planted into a castle wall. A few curses slipped from his tongue and gripped his aching face. With the help of some air currents, the boy found a perch on a window sill. He sat there and nursed his nose until the pain subsided and left him to focus on other things.

Things, that is, like the view. It was a clear night with a net of scattered stars holding up the velvety dark blue backdrop. Jack unconsciously settled back to get a better look at the stars night above him. Unfortunately, he had forgotten it was, in fact, a window sill he'd sat upon. The weak latch gave way under his weight and the boy rolled into the room, a gust of icy air following him in.

Now it was the _back_ of his head that hurt. Jack's hands rushed to cradle the back of his head, his eyes squeezed shut with water slipped from their ducts. He groaned and rolled onto his side, curling up into a ball. He stayed like that as the pain slowly dulled.

Finally ready, he opened his eyes and took a glance around. Jack's childish instincts took control and made him stand quickly. Curiosity made him want to explore.

He was in a bedroom. On belonging to a little girl, by the looks of it. She wasn't _in_ her bed though. Strange at this hour of the night.

That was not the strangest thing, though. There was frost on the empty bed, on the floor, and on the walls. It was everywhere, inlaid designs of white, climbing like ivy. Jack knew he hadn't been the cause of this and there was no way the cold night air had had enough time to leave its mark.

Swirling around on his heel, Jack found the only possible cause. The little girl wasn't in her bed because she was curled up with her back against the door. The frost was thickest around her and even then, as she sat trembling and wide-eyed, new layers crawled across the old.

Stranger still, the little girl seemed to be trembling because she was afraid of Jack. She could _see_ him. It'd been so long since anyone had been able to, Jack almost didn't know what to do. He took a step closer but that only caused her to cower.

"Um, h-hi, I'm Jack. You can see me . . . right?" He began awkwardly. The girl gave a nervous nod that made Jack's heart leap. His feet carried him forward in his excitement and the girl's eyes widened. She threw her hand out in front of her and two icy blasts hit Jack. They weren't very strong and only fluttered the fabric of his clothes but it surprised him. The boy, curiosity high jacking his mind again, dropped back onto his haunches. This allowed moonlight to pour in and envelope this mysterious little girl. Her hair was stark white and little frozen water droplets, which hung in the air, caused her to simmer.

_What a beautiful little girl._ Jack thought himself, despite how boarder line creepy it sounded.

"How are you doing that?" He asked.

Hesitantly, the girl uncurled from her defensive position. She sat up a little straighter but seemed ready to try another little attack should she need to. Finally, she spoke, "I don't know. I just do. I was born with the curse."

"Curse? What do you mean curse? You're special, you're gifted. It's a gift!" Confusion colored Jack's face.

"That's not what my dad says."

"Well, what does your dad say?"

"He says it's a curse. He tells me to conceal it."

"Well, dads don't always know what they're talkin' about, ok—what's your name?"

Again the girl was hesitant but eventually she pushed out the syllables, "Elsa."

"Well, Elsa. Someday, you're going to get tired of concealing it, you're going to want to use this amazing power. I should know." Jack grinned as he sent a shockwave of his own frost out from beneath his feet. His patterns were different from Elsa's but the two together looked beautiful. "Someday you're going to want to just, I don't know, let it go. That'll be the day you realize it's a gift."

Elsa seemed a bit confused by his words. He could see her gears turning as she stared down at her little hand. Furrowing her brow, she seemed to give up on understanding and turned her gaze back to him. "How do you do it?"

"Well, mine was a gift too. Only, it was from the man on the moon and it was only after I died—I mean, well, I wasn't born with it. You're lucky, Elsa."

"No, I'm not. If it wasn't for this power I could leave this room. I could play with my sister. The gates wouldn't be closed."

Jack watched the little girl's brow furrow again, only this time tears came too. The boy felt a pang of panic as the Elsa started to sniffle. _Great going, Jack! You made her cry!_ He thought as he tried to think of something to do. He found himself crawling over to her and wiping away the tears.

"Elsa, ssssh, come on now. It isn't your fault. Don't cry, shush." He practically sang, kneeling before her.

"Yes, it is, Jack. Yes it is."

The boy knew he was going to get to nowhere with this so he had to think fast.

"Hey, Elsa," He grinned, taking her small, tear stained hands between the tips of his fingers, "do you wanna build a snowman?"

**"Wow, that's it?"**

**Yes, that's all folks. I was going to add more but nothing really worked, you know? I didn't wanna push it.**

**I'd love your feedback! And thanks for reading!**


End file.
